1. Field
This invention relates to ceiling fans and, more particularly, to a ceiling fan having a water resistant canopy and motor housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans have, for a number of years, enjoyed widespread acceptance in both residential and commercial settings. The vast majority of such usages have been indoors, since the electric motor and related circuitry of a conventional ceiling fan is not particularly well suited for use outdoors due to their relatively low resistance to the adverse effects of moisture. It has been recognized, however, that it may be desirable to install a ceiling fan on a porch, gazebo, or some other outdoor setting.
The prior art includes certain examples of ceiling fans which have been adapted for outdoor use through the addition of external seals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,702 issued Jun. 3, 1986 and 5,135,365 issued Aug. 4, 1992 to Bogage disclose similar sealing techniques for use on a ceiling fan having a rotating external motor housing. Neither of these references discloses a water resistant fan having a stationary exterior housing, with an inner rotating member attached to the blades. Additionally, neither reference discloses a manner of preventing moisture from entering through the top of the canopy adjacent the ceiling, a common problem in outdoor settings due to condensation caused by high humidity. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for improvements in the prior art.